New Beginnings
by alongthedistance
Summary: Crime Sorciere's birth or how Meredy and Ultear managed to flee Jellal out of prison. Based on blamedorange's art.
**A/N: Heya, guys! No, alongthedistance isn't dead, just procrastinating as always! We're Marta ( mavis-118 ) and Sil ( myentropicmess ) and we're bringing you a new oneshot! It was supposed to be published for our friend onlywordswithoutsense 's birthday but, you know... We got lazy and we didn't get in time. This time... Crime Sorciere! Yes, it's weird that we're actually writing a fic without any ship but Crime Sorciere is one of our big brotps alongside the Saberbaes (poor things, they are suffering so much RN in the manga... Please babies be safe... T-T) and the Dragneels and we couldn't resist. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.**

 **Warning:** My Mavis and I are so trash for chucklecries (if you don't know what it is... Is the mix of humor and angst... More or less like watching a Gintama episode) :P

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei!

* * *

Meredy and Ultear needed a new beginning.

It had been three years since Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart had disappeared and also since both wizards became runaways. However, they had never felt more free. Yes, they hadn't forgiven themselves yet, but they had plenty of time to achieve that. Plus, they weren't alone in that though road they had ahead.

Now they were in the surroundings of the Magic Council, hiding in a dark alley. Ever since they weren't Grimoire Heart members anymore, Ultear couldn't stop thinking in all the evil things she had done in her life. Above all, she couldn't forget how much pain and despair had inflicted to Jellal. He was in prison, probably waiting for an execution while she, the one who ruined his life, was running free. It was unfair, and the time mage thought that if she could save him, that would be the first step to forgive herself.

"Are you sure about this, Ul?" Meredy was putting her black wig in order to hide her pink hair. A few days ago they had heard the rumor that medical assistance was needed in the Magic Council's prison because some of the wizards that were confined in there were ill. It was a risky bet, but it was necessary.

"Why wouldn't I?" the purple haired mage answered. "Med, we have already revised the plan a thousand times. There's nothing that could be wrong. We will enter, take him off from the cell and get out. Easy."

"Okay… I understand…" Meredy moved her head down, looking at the nurse outfit she was wearing. "But why have we got to wear this ridiculous outfits, Ul? It's not like we are going to a party... We could have used your transformation magic…"

"You just have listened that people from the hospital was going to go to the Magic Council, right?" Ul put both of her hands on Meredy's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. She really cared about the pink haired mage, but sometimes there were situations in which she made her lose her patience. "This is the right time and place to use this! Plus, it would be more easy for them to discover us if we use our magic… Do you understand?"

"I've never seen a 13-year-old nurse," she pouted. "Plus, I don't know how a slutty outfit could help us. It seems like we got out from a strip cl…" Meredy tried to cover her growing cleavage with her crossed arms.

"Meredy! How many times have I told you to watch your language?"

"Now you worry about my language?" the teenager whispered. "But Ul, have you thought in the possibility that maybe Mr. Jellal doesn't want to come with us?"

"How wouldn't he come with us? Yes, it's true that he usually sulks and that also can be very stubborn, but…" Ultear moved her blonde wig in order to cover her dark hair, while she looked at the ground thoughtfully. "Nevertheless, if he doesn't want it, we get him out by force and we will knock some sense in him afterwards." The purple haired mage put on the white coat and her phonendoscope. "Wait… Have you called him Mr. Jellal?"

"Yes. Haven't you told me just a few seconds ago that I had to speak properly?" Meredy grinned, taking care of the last details from her costume.

The time mage couldn't do anything but chuckle and take her hand to address to the door of the Magic Council's prison. The two ex-members of Grimoire Heart entered and addressed to the man behind the information he detected their presence, he left his magazine to look at them… Well, their sexy outfits that marked their figures. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at Ultear's prominent cleavage.

"We came a long way from Crocus hospital," Ultear pushed up her glasses, her lips moving to form a playful smile. "Can we pass to see the patient ourselves?"

"O.. Of course, miss," the guard said as he opened the door that separated the room where they were at the moment and the corridor where their objective was. "I'll help you to find the pri…"

When the guard was going to finish the sentence and lead them to the cell, Meredy knocked him out with a spell. Then, the two wizards rushed along the corridor to find Jellal.

"That man was looking at your breasts all the time. Ew." Meredy made a grimace of disgust.

"I know, but thanks to that he didn't think it twice and let us pass." Ultear looked at her orb and then to one of the cells that were ahead. "Okay, this must be the place." The purple haired mage used a spell to age the metal bars and open Jellal's cell and they went inside. There weren't much left from the one who once was the mastermind behind the construction of the Tower of Paradise. The blue haired mage was sat in one of the corners of the cell, his knees under his chin. When he heard them getting closer, he lifted his head, his dead eyes trying to focus.

"Who is it?" Ultear crouched near him and put a hand on his shoulder. She started to feel sick because of the scene that was upon her. There he was, only an empty shell of somebody who used to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Somebody who used to be kind, corrupted by her own ambition and thirst of power. An evil woman like her didn't deserve to live, but as long as she was in this world, she would try to amend her sins.

"We are Meredy and Ultear," Jellal moved up his head and she could swear that she saw a faint glint of life in his eyes. "We are going to get you out of here. Come on!"

"No!" he tried to protest, his voice raspy from not being used for a long period of time. "I remember… I killed one of my nakamas… The Tower of Heaven… I deserve to pay for my crimes. This is where I belong…"

"It isn't your fault, Jellal. It was because of me," she whispered, her trembling hand still on his shoulder. "It is me who should be punished, not you. Don't be stupid! Let's go!"

"I can't." The blue haired mage looked at her with defiant eyes. "It was m-"

"There's still things you can do to help the people you've hurt, Jellal," Meredy added.

"Now, let's wrap you with this…" An evil grin was plastered in Ultear's face while she was holding the pack of bandages. Meredy knew she had changed, but her sadistic side was still in her.

"No!" Jellal replied, trying to free himself. "I don't wa-"

Suddenly, the time mage saw how Meredy used her orb to hit Jellal's head. Oh, no, that couldn't be happening.

"What have you done, Meredy?" Ultear cried while he took the magic object from her.

"Knitting… What do you think?" Meredy put her hands on her hips as Ultear looked at her with a horrified expression. If somebody had told her in their Grimoire Heart days that the shy little girl with pink hair would turn in a sassy teenager, she wouldn't believe it.

"First of all, turn down the volume, because they will discover us. Second, you almost broke my orb with his hard head." The purple haired mage checked if her precious magic object had any harm. "Third-"

"Stop the ranting, Ul," she replied, starting to get angry. "First of all, the one that started to cry like crazy was you. Second, the orb is alright and we had to leave him unconscious to take him out of here because he was beginning to be a whining little shit. Third, cut the cr-"

"Oi, don't talk to me like that… And I will continue as long as I want to, not you, little miss, because I'm older than you and your tutor. So, you will listen to me and shut up."

"Yes, mom." Meredy rolled her eyes. "Didn't we had to be fast because we were in a hurry?" Ultear sent her a death glare and decided not to continue the stupid argument.

"Well, where were we?" the time mage said.

"You were lecturing me," the pink haired teenager replied. Ultear was still sending her death glares so she stopped joking around. "Okay, you were saying something about a third point-"

"Ah, yes!" the time mage said. " How do we take him out of here?"

"What if we put him the bandages and we take one of the wheelchairs from the infirmary? I don't see any problem."

"Okay, help me sit him in the wheelchair and don't you think we will leave this conversation this way." Meredy nodded and catched Jellal's legs while Ultear put her arms under his, ready to go to the infirmary and sat him in the wheelchair.

The truth was that they didn't realize that, in that moment, they were starting a new chapter in their lives. That the arrival of Jellal was the beginning they needed.

* * *

Jellal started to gain consciousness, but he couldn't be more confused. The last thing he remembered was that he was discussing with Ultear and a pink haired girl he hadn't met before and, all of a sudden, all went black. Why did they help him to flee from prison? He didn't deserve that. He wanted to stay.

The blue haired mage really wanted to explain his situation and he wouldn't stay asleep forever. He fluttered his eyelids and opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Beside him was the mysterious teenager, who called Ultear when she realized that she had woken up.

"Sorry for hitting you in the head." The purple haired mage crouched at his side. Jellal could see that they were in a small cave, a small bonfire illuminating the place. The two women were wearing an improvised blue cloak over their clothes, which were in bad state because of washing them too much. You didn't have much time when you were a fugitive from justice.

"Why?" Jellal said with a raspy voice. That was the first conversation he was having in years, and it was with two women he didn't know he could trust. The blue haired mage tried to sit up, but the headache made him lay on the ground again. "I should have stayed there."

"No, you shouldn't," Ultear replied. Even if he was addressing his eyes away from hers, he could feel that she was looking at him. "Look at me." Jellal ignored her, but she took his hand between hers. "It isn't your fault. I was the one who manipulated you, making you lose your mind. If you want to blame somebody, blame me, not you."

"You know it's not true, Ultear," he whispered. The blue haired mage wanted to believe her, but he couldn't forget the pain he inflicted to his friends and how Simon diedd at his hands.

"What?" The time mage looked at him confused.

"I can't stop hearing those words…" Jellal looked at her with his lifeless eyes. "Natsu's words… That I was weak for losing my will and letting myself be manipulated by others…"

"And?" Meredy answered. Jellal stopped speaking and Ultear looked at her. "Ul made her mistakes and you hurt your friends, but I think there's still hope." Seeing that the other two were speechless, she continued. "A blue haired Fairy Tail mage, Juvia, taught me that if we have love in our life, we must keep living. Maybe we are now hopeless, but I can feel that we can still live for the ones we love. I can sense that there's something that links us and that we can amend our mistakes helping the ones we hurt because of Zeref."

Surprised by Meredy's sudden words, they stayed like that, even if in that moment they didn't fully agree. There were so many injuries that needed to be healed, but they felt that there, in that cave, they had found a starting point and a new reason to live.

In that cave, Crime Sorciere was just born.


End file.
